Running Away From Pain
by ASaintNamedJimmy
Summary: Jaune is bullied by everyone at school and one day he finally snaps.A few years later,after no one has seen him for years, Yang bumps into him and wants a second chance, Yang very quickly finds out that much like herself Jaune has changed.
1. Chapter 1

"Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you, having fun." the kids chanted pointing and laughing at a blonde haired boy. This had become a regular thing for Jaune, he knew it, other kids knew it, parents knew it and even the teachers knew it, but no one stepped in to help him, instead they would join the crowd and this time it was no different. This time the crowd was started by Yang Xiao Long, then Ruby Rose joined in, then Weiss Schnee, after that Blake Belladonna until every kid in the hall was chanting at him. Jaune was feeling terrible, but he didn't show it, he didn't want to show the crowd what they were saying actually got to him. Eventually the bell rang and the crowd began to to break apart, Jaune made his way to his locker, got his books and went to his class "MISTER ARC!?" Professor Port said in his booming voice

"y-yes?" Jaune asked jumping a little because of shock

"WHY ARE YOU LATE FOR MY CLASS?!" Port asked

"Be-" but just as Jaune was going to begin his explanation the teacher cut him off

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!.. I DON'T CARE REPORT TO OZPIN'S OFFICE!"

Jaune just sighed and walked out the door and towards Ozpin's office

"Mister Arc, why have you come to my office today?" Ozpin asked

"I was late for class" Jaune said through his teeth

"AGAIN? That's the third time this week Jaune... I have to send you home early" Ozpin stated

"why?" Jaune asked

"you know the rules; three strikes and you're out... you have to choose a path in life Jaune you can't just slack all the time." Ozpin explained

"*sigh* fine I'll go get my stuff" with that Jaune stepped out of his office and began to walk to his locker. On the way there he was thinking of what Ozpin said to him 'you have to choose a path in life, what the fuck does he know? Everyone in this place is full of shit!'. He arrived at his locker, got his things and began to walk out of the school, on the trip home Jaune got a lot of thinking done. When he arrived at his house he was greeted by the pleasant sight of his alcoholic step-father "what the fuck are you doing here?" his step-father sneered and if this was any other day he would have told him, but today Jaune was fucking sick of it, he walked past his step-father and headed straight for his room and began to pack his things "What are you doing?" he was asked again, Jaune looked up from his bag, stared right into his step-fathers eyes, blue; once happy eyes filled with wonder had turned dark into sad and dead eyes and said two words "I'm leaving". Jaune picked up his bag and walked out of his once called home. As Jaune walked down the street he thought of where he could go 'where to go, where to go hmm...there's a few abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of town I'll go there.'

**meanwhile**

"ok Yang, truth or dare?" Ruby asked

"truth" Yang replied with a grin

"who's you crush?" Yang's smile faded

"um...Jaune" Yang mumbled with a blush on her face

"Jaune?...as in Jaune Arc the loser of the school that you make fun of?" a very shocked Ruby asked

Yang simply nodded

**back to Jaune  
**

To most people it wasn't the best place it live, but Jaune it was perfect. In the middle of the warehouse there was a bashed up couch and some cans of spray paint. Jaune vaulted over the back of the couch, he but his hands behind his head and layed down on the couch.

"welcome to paradise" he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so I'm back and I'm not dead...yet ha-ha. I've finally found some time to write so I used the time to write on of my favourite ships. So tell me what you think, I was thinking of turning this into a band AU. Anyway read and review, love A Saint Named Jimmy **


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune had never slept so peacefully in his life, he may have woken up late but he didn't care he was well rested and that's all that mattered. He began his long walk to school 'Friday, week 6...I slept on a filthy couch in a disgusting warehouse last night and forgot to shower...like I care ha-ha' Jaune thought to himself with a smile. A short time later Jaune arrived at school. Jaune walked in the front door of his school, he was spotted by one of the professors "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER ARC?!" professor Goodwitch ask in a loud and demanding voice

"not here, if that's what your asking." Jaune replied in a smart ass tone.

Glynda was slightly taken aback by Jaune's reply and just stared as Jaune casually walked past her, down the hall and into one of the classrooms. Jaune entered the class and teacher was immediately on his case "mister Arc why are you so late to my class?" professor Oobleck asked

"I'm fucking lazy" Jaune replied as he walked towards a free seat dropping his bag, kicking it under the table he was walking towards. Class was long and boring but Jaune pasted the time by writing on the covers of his books and giving people phyco looks when he heard them talking about him, but soon enough class was dismissed and they were sent out for lunch. As usual Jaune sat by himself but not for the usual reason, people were afraid to talk to him, word had spread about what Jaune had said and did in class and people didn't know what to do, do they make fun of him like they usually did? Or did they ignore him and hope he didn't do it again? Most people chose the second option.

Yang Xiao Long is not most people. Yang was mad, no she was furious. Why? Because Jaune had not given her the homework she made him do for her. 'I don't care that he's my crush, nothing is coming between me and the new drum kit mum promised me!' Yang angrily thought as she marched up behind Jaune.

"ARC!, WHERE'S MY HOMEWORK!?" she demanded

"oh my god Yang, FUCK OFF AND DIE!" he yelled as he turned around to look at her

they just stared at each other; Jaune with an angry expression and Yang with a shocked expression.

Jaune quickly got annoyed with staring at the blonde in front of him

"ARE YOU GONNA SAY SOMETHING OR JUST STARE AT ME ALL DAY!?" Jaune asked

he was met with mere silence

"that's what I fucking thought." he calmly stated and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile at Ozpin's office**

"And then he just walked off, showing a clear lack of respect witch I believe is an unexceptable thing to do to anyone especially a teacher" Goodwitch explained to Ozpin as he drunk from his coffee mug

"Ok Glynda I'll speak to Jaune during his next class witch I believe is...music" Ozpin replied

**During music **

Music was quite boring for Jaune, that is until Ozpin walked in and began to talk to Jaune

"mister Arc, I have had reports of you using a disrespectful tone and some inappropriate words, are these accusations correct?, and if so why?" Ozpin asked

"oh yeah they are correct... as for why I did it, remember yesterday when you said I had to choose a path in life?" Jaune asked, Ozpin nodded taking interest in where the boy was going with what he was saying,"well...I made a decision, I'm gonna live the path of self-destruction"

"Really?, well I thin-' but before Ozpin could get another word in the rang signifying the end of the day. Jaune; knowing that nothing the teacher would say be worth wasting his weekend on, grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom with all the other students. 'home here I come' he thought as he begun his walk back to the warehouse.

**Ok chapter 2 completed the time is currently 2;46 am and I have been writing this because sleep in over rated anyway I just want to say thank you to everyone who has favrouited, followed and reviewed this story I am shocked by the response I got, also I think I will turn this into a band AU so if you have any song suggestions send them in by PM or in a review.**

**Love A Saint Named Jimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

Just a Jaune began his walk back he found himself getting thirsty, 'shit the happy hour is on the other side of town...looks like I have to hitch a ride.' he thought as he walked up to the curb and put his thumb out. Pretty soon a car pulled over and Jaune approached the rolled down passenger window. The driver was a tall, older age man with black hair and red tips, he reminded Jaune of a girl at school. "where you headed?" the man asked

"I need a lift to happy hour" Jaune replied

the man thought for a second"...alright get in." the man replied with a serious tone.

Jaune walked to the back of the car and opened the back door, and what he saw froze him, sitting in the back-seat was non other then Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. 'aw shit' Jaune thought as he climbed in next to Ruby who was sitting in between Yang and himself.

"What are you doing here arc?" Ruby spat with venom in her voice

"Hitching a ride" Jaune replied in a smart ass tone and a grin on his face.

In an attempt to make things less awkward the man that Jaune assumed was Qrow; Ruby's uncle, tried to start a conversation

"so.. Ruby called you Arc earlier, so I'm guessing your name is... oh what was it again Jamie?, Jean?" Qrow asked earning a laugh from Ruby and Yang and quite a creepy stare from Jaune

"actually, my name is Jaune and you better not wear it out." Jaune sharply replied

"now that wasn't very nice" Qrow complained

"well I'm not a very nice person" Jaune replied as they pulled into the happy hour/7/11 parking lot

"well I think you're a nice boy Jaune" Qrow said turning around to look at him

"really? Well watch this" he said as he got out of the car.

Jaune preceded to knock the smart-phone out of a kid that was standing in front of the bar's hand as he walked inside the bar. Once inside Jaune went straight to the freezer and grabbed two, cases of four vodkas, paid for his drinks and walked out the door, across the street and into the 7/11. Jaune casually walked to the slurpee machine, grabbed a large cup, filled it up and casually walked out again.

"are you going to pay for that?" the clerk asked

"nope" Jaune replied as he finished his slurpee, crushed the cup in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. Jaune sat done on the curb in front of the 7/11, he looked to his left and noticed two sad looking faunus, one with blonde hair and a monkey tail and another with red and brown hair and two horns. Jaune always felt a weird connection with the faunus population, they were mistreated much like himself, feeling that it could only help, Jaune placed a vodka by both the funus' hands, the faunus' gave Jaune a weird look.

"what?" Jaune asked

"why did you give us these?" the monkey faunus asked

"well...I know it's hard being a faunus and I thought offering a drink couldn't hurt, so... do you want the drink or not?" Jaune explained

"um sure thanks man, my name is Sun by the way and this is Adam" he said, pointing to the faunus next to him who was currently drinking the vodka Jaune had gave him.

"pleasure to meet you, my name is Jaune" Jaune introduced himself as he held his hand out in a 'fist bump' gesture, Sun happily accepted the fist bump.

"so why are you sitting on the curb in a 7/11 parking lot looking sad?" Jaune asked

"we're just trying to find out how to get out of here." the fellow blonde replied

"same here, only I know how I'm gonna get out of here." Jaune explained

"hey... I know it's a weird thing to ask...but would you be ok with us tagging along" Adam asked

"sure, why not?" Jaune replied

"really? Thank you so much... this calls for a toast, here's to...umm-" Sun began but was cut off by Jaune

"here's to getting the fuck out of Signal Town!"

the group shared a laugh before skulling their drinks

"ok so this is how we get out of here..."

**Ok I swear this is the last set up chapter, the next chapter will be after they have left and will include a song. So if you have any song ideas send them in through a PM or review, cause I read them all.**

**Love,**

**A Saint Named Jimmy**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yang!, Yang!, wake up Yang" a high pitched voice broke Yang from her slumber

"what is it Ruby?" Yang asked in a drowsy tone

"you fell asleep on the tour bus again and slept through the drive, we're at Suburbia already" the redhead explained

Yang opened her eyes to see her sister standing over her holding her favourite guitar; crescent rose, well...holding isn't the right word it was more like hugging crescent rose. Yang slowly got off the couch she had fallen asleep on, rubbing her eyes as she stood up

"you're usually happy when we're on tour, what's wrong? Did you have another dream about Jaune?" Ruby asked, Yang frowned at the mention of the blondes name

"I just feel bad for what we did, like what if I'm the reason Jaune left?" Yang worried

"you gotta stop beating yourself up, everyone makes mistakes, it's ok." Ruby comforted Yang

"at times like this I wonder what Jaune is doing" Yang said as she stepped out of the bus.

**Meanwhile in a warehouse somewhere in the town of Suburbia**

"Jaune!, Jaune!, wake up Jaune" Sun yelled slapping him across the face,

Jaune's eyes shot open

"what the fuck do you want?" Jaune mumble, clearly sleep deprived

"sorry for waking you up early, we just thought you O. ." Adam replied

"what do you mean you thought I O- ohh" Jaune stopped himself when he saw the needle sticking out of his arm. Jaune pulled the needle out of his arm and placed it on a cracked glass table in front of him

"so what are we gonna do today?" Jaune asked

"we've got a show to play at the Fountain of Youth" Adam explained

"aww, but that place is out of booze" Sun complained

"*sigh* I'll go get my guitar" Jaune said as he got off the couch.

**Back to RWBY**

"finally the beast is awake" Weiss said as she saw Ruby and Yang walking towards her,

Yang simply replied with a middle finger

"PUT THAT FINGER DOWN, THIS INSTANT!" Qrow snapped

"oh...I forgot you were here" Yang mumbled

"why are you here ?" Blake asked

"to make sure you four don't get hurt, my dear." Qrow explained

"enough small talk, lets head into town" Ruby whined

not wanting Ruby to use her puppy dog eyes, the group made there way into town.

"oh, oh, oh Weiss look at that shop over there they sell guitar strings, and over there they sell picks, and over there is...'the Fountain of Youth'? What's that?" Ruby asked the group as she looked at the building

"I think that's a bar, Ruby" Blake said

"that's a bar? Let's go there!" Yang spoke up

"we can only go in there if you won't order alcohol" Qrow said sternly

"*sigh* ok" Yang said sadly.

the group entered the bar, the first thing the noticed was the stage in the bar, it had a few amps, two microphones and a drum kit.

"how much to play tonight?" Ruby asked the bartender before any of the others could stop her

"sorry, you can't play we've already booked a band." the bartender replied

"what's the band's name?" Weiss finally asked suspiciously

"they're a local band that go by the name of 'The Forty

Thieves" the bartender explained

"that sounds interesting, we should stay and watch." Yang joined in the conversation

"Yang we probably won't have time, what time do they start?" Weiss asked

"not that long from now, if you stay you won't miss them" a different bartender replied

"ok, looks like we're waiting" Yang said as she grabbed a chair and put her feet up on a table.

It may have been a short window of time, but a lot of people showed up to watch.

One at a time the band members walked onto the stage, one blonde monkey faunus with drum sticks in his hands, one brown and red haired faunus holding a dark red bass and...a blonde boy with a Daphne blue guitar who looked familiar, and then it hit Yang

"is that who I think it is!?" Yang asked in a shocked voice

"I think it-" Ruby's answer was cut off as the blonde boy spoke into the microphone

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!? WE ARE THE FORTY THIEVES!ARE YOU READY!?" Jaune yelled into the microphone, the crowd screamed in response

"I SAID ARE. YOU. READY!? Jaune yelled again, the crowd screamed louder in response

"NOW YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING READY... this song is called HITCHING A RIDE!" Jaune called again. Jaune looked back at the drummer and the bassist and nodded, the band began to play quite a happy tune.

_**Hitching a ride-Green Day**_

"Hey mister, where you headed?

Are you in a hurry?

Need a lift to happy hour.

Say oh no.

Do you brake for distilled spirits?

I need a break as well.

The well that inebriates the guilt.

1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Cold turkey's getting stale, tonight I'm eating Qrow.

Fermented salmonella poison oh no

There's a drought at the fountain of youth, and now I'm dehydrating.

My tongue is swelling up, as say 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Troubled times, you know I can not lie.

I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride.

There's a drought at the fountain of youth, and now I'm dehydrating.

My tongue is swelling up, I say shit!

Troubled times, you know I can not lie.

I'm off the wagon and I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride.

I'm hitchin' a ride." Jaune finished with a grin. "this next song is called..."

**After the show**

The show went well and the crowd loved them but eventually they had to end the show. The RWBY crew decided to stay behind and confirm their suspicions

"did that song... remind you of anything?" Yang asked Ruby

"yeah it reminded me of that time we gave Jaune a ride to the Happy Hour in Signal town" Ruby responded.

They approached Jaune from behind, "Jaune?" Ruby asked

"...aw shit..."

**ok chapter done, first off I want to say sorry for the late update and I highly recommend you listen to the song I used in this chapter 'hitching a ride by Green Day, it's a great song. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story, it's a huge help and we have hit 50 follows on this story that is insane thank you so much I didn't think I would hit the milestone, for now and as always**

**love,**

**A Saint Named Jimmy **


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune looked completely different to the last time they saw him, he had long 'liberty spiked' hair, two green and red sleepers in the top of his left ear, a white shirt with red three quarter sleeves and blue jeans with a hole in the right leg. Jaune turned around to face the group,

"what do you want" he asked sternly, slightly frightening the four girls in front of him

"h-hehe calm down J-Jaune, we're all f-friends here." Weiss replied with a shaky voice

"no we're not all friends here, and answer my question, what the fuck do you want?" Jaune replied in an even harsher tone

"we just wanted to apologise for what happened during high scho-" Blake tried to explained

"fuck off" Jaune interrupted

"ohh come ooonnn, at least let the ice queen buy you a drink" Yang bargained, earning a glare from Weiss

"nice try but this place is out of booze" Jaune replied

"ok, then come back with us and we'll make you one" Yang said with a smirk

"*sigh* you're not gonna give up on this are you? Fine, but I'm only doing this for the drink" Jaune replied

The eight soon left the bar and began to walk to RWBY's tour bus. The girls and Qrow very quickly noticed the strong stench come from somewhere, Blake got the worst of it because she was a faunus but to her it was an oddly familiar scent.

"what is that foul smell?" Blake asked

"funny, as a cat faunus I thought you would recognise it, it's a mixing of marijuana smoke and cat piss" Jaune explained

"you disgust me" Weiss mumbled under her breath not loud enough for anyone to hear...but Jaune had better hearing then she thought,

"that's funny Weiss, because I never, asked, cared, gave a fuck or wanted your opinion" Jaune said, freaking Weiss out.

A short time later they arrived at the tour bus

"I disgust you Weiss!? You live in fuckin' bus" Jaune said while laughing and stepping into the bus.

Jaune walked into the bus and over to the couch that Yang fell asleep on

"what drink do you want?" Yang asked from behind the kitchen counter

"vodka" Jaune responded

"comin' right up" Yang said holding a bottle

"so are all your songs terribly played as 'Hitching a ride' or is it just that one?" Blake asked wanting to get a little payback for the cat piss comment

"oh I'm sorry, am I not writing MY music in the right way?" Jaune answered Blake's with a question with a question

"I also think your song was terribly played" Weiss added her two pennies

"I like that they think that I care for what they have to say." Jaune said has he looked at Sun

Blake grabbed her bass and began to play a riff "that's how you should play"

Jaune then began to play the riff that Blake played on his guitar

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Play it again." Weiss nagged

"only if you shut up when I play it." Jaune replied

**a few hours later**

"*pant*, who knew that Weiss could make something that was once fun, extremely annoying" Sun said, out of breath

"maybe we're just trying to hard" Adam said also out of breath, earning a laugh from Weiss

"trying to hard?... that gives me and idea, guys get your instruments ready, I have an idea." Jaune thought out loud, getting a groan from his best friends. Jaune slowly began to play some strings on his guitar.

_**in to deep-Sum 41**_

"The faster we're falling,

We're stopping and stalling.

We're running in circles again

Just as things we're looking up

You said it wasn't good enough.

But still we're trying one more time.

Maybe we're just trying too hard.

When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Instead of going under.

Seems like each time

I'm with you I lose my mind,

Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.

It's one thing to complain

But when you're driving me insane

Well then I think it's time that we took a break.

Maybe we're just trying too hard.

When really it's closer than it is too far

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Instead of going under.

Instead of going under.

Instead of going under.

I can't sit back and wonder why.

It took so long for this to die.

And I hate it when you fake it.

You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.

So believe me it's not easy.

It seems that something's telling me,

I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,

Up above in my head, instead of going under.

Instead of going under.

Instead of going under again.

Instead of going under.

Instead of going under again.

Instead of going under again.

Instead of going under again." Jaune looked up from his guitar and saw the four girls staring at him with disbelieve in their eyes

"there is no way you just wrote that" Ruby said in a surprised voice

"what? That's not the way you write your songs?" he asked,

looking at Ruby, who was shaking her head.

Jaune pulled out his phone to check the time,

"guys, get your stuff we're leaving" Jaune said, picking up his guitar

"RWBY team meeting!" Yang suddenly shouted

the four girls quickly huddled together, leaving three confused punks to wonder what's going on

"we can't just kick them out, it's like 10 o'Clock at night" Yang whispered

"what do we do, let him stay here?" Weiss asked rhetorically

"yeah" Ruby said excitedly, earning some weird looks from the other girls

"what? I want to learn how to write songs like that" Ruby explained

"where are they gonna sleep?" Blake asked

"oh I think I can find a place for Jauney boy to sleep" Yang said in flirtatious tone

"as for the other two, they can sleep in you guys' beds" she said, pointing to Blake and Ruby

"why does the gross boy have to sleep in my bed and not Weiss'?" Ruby complained

"I don't think Neptune will like another boy sleeping in 'Snow Angel's' bed, even if Weiss wears the pants in that relationship." Yang said, earning another glare from Weiss

"why can't they just sleep on the couches?, there is more then enough" Blake asked

"oh fine, if you want to take the fun out of it" Yang said with a pout

before the others had any more time to dwell on the idea Yang turned to face the three boys

"hey, you guys wanna sleep her tonight?" she asked

Jaune grinned "sure, why not." he surprisingly replied

At this point Adam and Sun were not sure if they had the same Jaune any more, I mean, these people bullied Jaune for the majority of his school life, and he just forgave them? Just like that? Who could some body do that?, but the two decided it would be better to talk to Jaune about it in the morning. The three best friends each got on a couch and drifted off to sleep, the four girls and Qrow each going into there respective bedrooms.

"you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

**OH MY GOD I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**ok so I'm back and ready to write more. I was ether going to put out an update to this or post a JaunexBlake that won't get out of my head, so tell me guys do you ****w****ant me to write a JaunexBlake story? Oh and the song I used was in to deep ****by ****Sum 41, this song played a huge part in my childhood so I put it in the story, I hope you guys like****d**** it. ****Hopefully you guys will see more updates soon because I have good idea of where I'm going with this :).**

**any way, don't forget to read and review cause I love getting feedback from you guys.**

**Love,**

**ASaintNamedJimmy**


End file.
